Two thieves meeting
by Pridaela
Summary: This is a re-write of my original, the reason for the re-write will be explain. This is a story about two thieves colliding on their job. Please read to find out what happen
1. Chapter 1 Wedding crashed

**Pridaela**: Yes I know, stupid to just stop at the beginning of a new story and re-write it but It's been half a year since i updated and what I feel for the story has been altered. Like the characters sounding too childish, the chapters are too short, too many boring bits, etc.

I decided to change the starting chapter with the two thief brief meeting instead of introducing the characters, cause there'll be a repeat and I HATE repeats xD

and don't worry, holiday started so I get more time on writing this then I did when I first started. 3 months :D

Hope my old readers still read these first two chapters because it has been altered and sounds way better. Some parts like the scene stays the same, but what they say is different and the characters are more mysterious :D

Starting my new style of writing now

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wedding crasher**

On a very dark night, there kneels a black hooded figure on a tree outside a huge mansion's balcony. Beside the gadgets, the person was dressed completely in black thus helping the person stay in the dark for as long as the person wanted. The only think it couldn't hide was the glowing pink orbs under the hood. Suddenly, the person raises their right hand up then inside the hood and a soft click was heard. Then the person waited.

* * *

Inside the mansion there was a big ballroom where it was holding a wedding dinner for the newlyweds. On one side of the ballroom was the newlywed husband, Seiichiro Suzuki, who is one of the top businessmen in the country as well as the newlywed wide, Saaya Suzuki, who used to be known as Saaya Yamabuki and is the daughter of a very rich family.

Seiichiro was celebrating with some of the other top businessmen in the country while Saaya was off bragging about her beauty to half the females in the room.

"You look so lovely today Saaya" one of the female near Saaya said,

"No no, you look lovely all the time Saaya !" another female exclaimed,

"Ho ho ho, of course I am," Saaya said as she flipped her curly red hair, "I Saaya from the Yamabuki family, have the most beautiful appearance ever known, ho ho ho ho"

On the other side of the ballroom was a crowd of men surrounding two females who are sitting by a table, one was looking bored while the other was eating cakes.

The girl who was eating cakes stopped and asked the person next to her "Rima ? Don't you want some cakes ?"

Rima, the one looking bored was a short and petite girl with striking amber eyes, long wavy blonde hair down to her hip with a black bow headband on top of her hair, wearing a silky knee-length light yellow strapless cocktail dress with a black sash and bow around the waist.

Rima turned her head towards the other girl and said in a very quiet tone, "No, I'm fine Yaya"

Yaya, the one eating cakes was also short but not as short as Rima and has dark brown eyes as well as light brown shoulder length hair which was tied up in two pig tails with big red bows on each side. She was wearing the same dress as Rima but in red with the black sash and bow around the waist.

Yaya started having teary eyes and said back, "But Rima, the cakes is really good"

Rima stared at her for a moment and then said, "Right…but I still don't want any"

"…Fine~" Yaya said as she gave up and continue eating her cakes as the other guys around them started asking Rima for a dance

"Rima, do you want to dance ?" one of them asked,

"Yes Rima, would you like to dance with me ?" another one asked,

"No no, you should dance with me"

They went on and on but Rima just ignores them and continue looking bored. When a small beeping sound that could only be heard by Rima and Yaya came from her purse, Rima stood up, smiled sweetly and said, "Excuse me gentlemen" then she dragged Yaya and walked out of the room. The guys then frown and went back to their groups to talk among themselves. Rima walked down a hall with Yaya trailing behind then turned left and went into a bathroom. The second she was in, she locked the door, opened her purse, took out what's look like a wireless hand free Bluetooth Earset for a mobile phone and put it on her right ear then she clicked the flashing button and started talking.

"Why hello there my little thief, are you still hiding in the shadow while we are having a grand time at this 'Oh so wonderful' wedding party ?" Rima asked in a very monotone voice,

A woman's voice chuckled at the other end and said, "Why yes my little comrade, it's quite dark here so I am hidden quite well though I hide quite well all the time anyway, how's the party ?"

"Crap, that stupid bitch won't stop that irritating laugh," Rima muttered, "like seriously, who would the hell go off bragging about their looks on their own wedding ?"

"A stupid person who go bragging about their wedding gift given by their fiancé before the wedding to alert a certain thief who just happen to steal only pink colour gems" the thief replied,

"Ah yes, true" Rima agreed and then muttered 'stupid idiotic people these days..' before Yaya took the communicator from Rima and put it on her ear

"Amu, Amu !" Yaya called out in a very happy tone and then exclaimed, "These cakes are yummy !"

Amu, the thief sighed and said, "That's great Yaya, but we're on a job remember ?"

"Oh yes, you are waiting for our call before you go off stealing that pink dia…" Yaya started before Rima covered her mouth to stop her from talking too much and then took the ear-piece back.

"Okay, enough of that, let's go back to our purpose here, I've already sorted out the easiest route for you back at home and Yaya supplied you the appropriate gears to get the job down, the only difference is that the guards that are suppose to be patrolling the place seems to all be at the ballroom or at the front entrance which is too damn weird" Rima said as she thinks of a reason why.

"Don't worry, if anything goes wrong, I'll just flash and run" Amu chuckled,

"Right…anyway, time for you to go and for us two to go back to hell before they suspect I'm doing something with Yaya" Rima replied

"Haha, not like you are interested in the guys anyway" Amu continue to chuckle

"No, but I rather not be known as the lesbian princess" Rima replied before she turns off the communicator. She then put it back into her purse and dragged Yaya back to the ballroom, the second she enters, she was surrounded by all the guys and again asking her for a dance, _okay maybe we should've messed up our hair_ Rima thought.

* * *

Back outside, after Rima turns off the communicator, Amu stoop up and leaped onto the second floor balcony, she landed gracefully and walked into the room. Amu looked around and saw a couple of un-used furniture and a double bed, _probably a guess room _Amu thought then she walked towards the door on the other side and opened the door quietly as she peeked out to see if there was anyone. When she checked that the hallway was empty, she then gently open the door enough for her to get through and walked out then she silently closed the door behind her. It was even darker in the mansion then it was outside but she could still see everything thanks to Yaya's invention on the pink eye contacts with night vision built into them. Amu turned right and walked down the corridor, quietly listening to any sounds that could indicate anyone who will interrupt her purpose for the night. As she comes to an T-intersection with one that continue forward and the other turning left, she turned left and continue down the hallway but after a couple of steps away she stopped and turned to the wall on the right side. On the wall was a painting with Saaya dressed in a princess style dress sitting on a chair as many gold decorations surrounded her. Amu took down the painting and in front of her was a small metal safe with a security pad on it. She pulled the backpack off her, opened it, took out a device with cables and then plugged the cables into the security pad and turned the device on. The screen started to scroll through numbers, stopping at a certain number each time, after a couple of minutes the safe clicked. Amu unplugged the cable and put it back into her bag then opened the safe. In the middle of the safe was a square black pillow with a large pink diamond and many small white diamonds around it. Amu took the Pink diamond and replace it with a card, but as she tucked the Pink diamond into a pocket on her belt, lights were seen on the edge of her right eye. Amu quickly turned around to the right and saw two figures with flashlights just turning in from the right corner of the intersection; both of them flashed their lights at her direction.

"Hey, You !" one of the person called out, "this is the police, identify yourself !"

"It looks like a thief sir !" the other police stated and as both of them turn towards each other for a split second, Amu grabbed something off her belt and rolled it towards them, "but not the thief we were to catch tonight"

The first guy rolled his eyes and then called out again pointing the flashlight at the thief's hood since the face was still hidden under it, "I know that idiot, you, who are you and what are you doing here ?"

Amu closed her eyes and covered her ears as a big white light exploded in the hallway blinding the two officers, dropping the flashlight to cover their eyes as their ears ring._ There's my flash I run_ she thought as she ran the other direction away from the officers and down the hallway.

"ARGH ! MY EYES ! I CAN'T SEE !" the second officer screamed,

The first one tapped his communicator on his ear and yelled, "SIR ! SOMEONE THREW A FLASH GRENADE AT THE MIDDLE HALLWAY IN FRONT OF THAT DIAMOND'S SAFE !"

* * *

Amu continue to run down hallways and turning into corners whenever they come up, she kept running until she saw some lights at the end of one of the hallway, she looked back and saw more lights. None of them can see her yet but she got nowhere to run, the doors were locked and no windows can be sighted between the two lights. _I can't be caught, not yet !_ Amu panicked as she stepped back to a door. Then suddenly the door behind her opened, two arms wrapped around her waist pulling her in before the door closed shut again. When the police turn the corner to the hallway it was now empty, they could only see more polices on the other end, one of them tapped their ear-piece and said, "Sir, we lost the thief.."

* * *

Inside the room, Amu and the person who saved her, stayed still until there was no noise or lights shining underneath the door, then she spoke out quietly, "Thanks whoever you are but can you let release me now ?"

The person behind her chuckled as the arm squeezed her tighter and then said in a husky voice, "No, I rather like this contact, don't you ?"

Amu fumed, _a guy, definitely a perverted one as well, _and angrily replied, "Hell no, let me go !"

"But your body is so soft" the 'perverted guy' said seductively near her ears making her shudder as the hot breath touches her ear through the hood

"If you don't let me go, I will hurt you" Amu threaten as she continue to struggle,

"Aww, I know you like it" he said as he purrs at the same place making her shudder again

"Don't do that !" Amu blushed, but he couldn't see it.

"Heh, you're such an innocent child," The guy says, this time away from her ears, "and such a child shouldn't play around in a dangerous game like this"

Amu snapped. She twisted around and slapped the person hard on the face shocking the guy for being hit so hard for that comment, resulting in letting Amu go as she then jumps back towards the open window in the room, glaring at the man who wore a dark blue sleeveless tight shirt that comes half way down his chest with a belt around the bottom of the shirt and a cross in the middle of his chest, dark blue tight pants with a belt around his waist and a long black leather ribbon tied on one knees loosely to the other knee with the rest hanging, dark blue gloves from mid- shoulder and elbow down to the hand but not covering the fingers, with a thin belt around the top of the glove and sharp metal claws on the top of his knuckles, dark blue cat ears on top of dark midnight blue hair with a pair of purplish-blue eyes and a long thin cat tail that sometimes moves around.

As Amu glare at him through the darkness she says in a cold tone, "How dare you think I'm just playing around, I know exactly what I'm doing! This ain't no game, this is serious and I will take back what was mine" before she jumps out the window disappearing into the shadow of the trees.

The guy was alone now as he rubbed his cheek that was most likely red by now and muttered, "Damn, didn't see that coming...hmm...Interesting...maybe I should force her to quit so I can finish my objective without any problems" Then he also jumped out the window and disappear into the darkness. Too busy thinking about the feisty thief, he forgot his original purpose for coming to the mansion.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THE CAT THIEF !" a guy yelled out from somewhere in the mansion.

~end of chapter~

* * *

**Pridaela**: How was it ? :D  
any better ?  
Please review on your thoughts of the story.


	2. Chapter 2 Pink diamond thief

Pridaela: :o ! There wasn't even close to the amount of reviews I was hoping for xD  
Well thanks Foxgfl18 for reviewing atleast  
Maybe I should give up ... though there was a certain number of people putting this story as favourite I guess that'll do. For now.

Chapter 2 is up, hope you guys enjoy it. and if there are any weird grammar error, please tell me, I tend to replace words with the intended one i wanted so sometimes i forget to re-read the sentence to make sure it makes sense.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Pink diamond thief**

In the darkness, the cat thief jumped from roofs to roofs until he reached his destination; a flower shop. But flowers hold no interest to the thief, behind the shop was a staircase leading to the floor above the flower shop which resides his apartment. He made his way around the shop, up the stairs and as he approaches his apartment, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a card. The door to his apartment looked normal enough, doorknob and everything, but at the very top of the door frame is a small card slot. The slot was easily hidden from unwanted eyes with cracks and tearing to the walls camouflaging it. The man easily slips the card into the slot, thanks to his height and his familiarity with where the slot is exactly. As he pulls the card out, the door starts to hum softly for a moment then stop and opens up letting the guy in. the entire side of the door is covered with a metal strip that is magnetised by a security system he has in place for the door. Sort of like having a high powered super-electromagnet so the door can't be opened. With the adjacent walls rebuilt using cobalt-frame reinforced concrete. As the man enters the apartment, it looked…normal, simply an average under-furnished apartment. The apartment is dimly lit by the glow of a laptop which sat in the middle of the room on top of a table accompanied by a comfy leather recliner. To one corner are a few old-looking bookcases that are filling with mismatched items, whilst the other corner is the kitchen, and a hallway leading to the bedroom. As the thief walks toward the table, the door behind him closes automatically locking it back up, the thief turns on the desk lamp and started typing his passwords into the laptop. Yes passwords, better safe than sorry. Then he went on Skype, put on the headset which was beside the laptop and typed some number then waited for the other end to answer.

After the fifth ring a male voice answered very tiredly "This is agent Nagihiko Fujisaki speaking.."

"Yo Nagi ! I need you to wake up and investigate this thief for me.." the guy started,

"Ikuto ?" the male voice on the other end called Nagihiko asked before sighing, "Do you know what time it is ? Talk to me tomorrow.."

"No ! Wake up and investigate this thief for me now !" The cat thief now known as Ikuto told the other person.

"...remind me why we are friends again" Nagi muttered, then asked "What thief ? And why interrupt my sleep when you are suppose to be asleep after you steal that painting"

"…Fuck I forgot to steal that painting" Ikuto said as he leaned back and brush one of his hand through his midnight blue hair,

"..You forgot ?" Nagi said in a very surprised tone, "you are telling me that THE famous Black Lynx forgot his job for the night because he bumps into some thief ? That is so damn amusing !" before he cracked up,

"Shut up arsehole" Ikuto growled at his friend's enjoyment at this, "and investigate the damn thief for me so I can destroy her career for damaging mine"

Nagi chuckled again and said, "Whatever, tell me which thief this is so I can start off"

"Well about that .. I have no idea because after I saved her arse, she slapped me for teasing her or for insulting her, I don't really know, then she just jumped out the window and disappeared like I always do" Ikuto sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Okay then…Can you give me any description of her to at least start me off in searching for that thief ?" Nagi asked hopefully,

"Err… soft body … she was wearing all black … she slaps really hard … " Ikuto said as he continue to remember their encounter,

"Great none of that helps, and how the hell do you know her body is soft ? Wait don't tell me that, don't need to know" Nagi sighed,

Ikuto ignored the comment and then remembered the most noticeable thing about her, "Oh ! She has glowing pink orbs … which are probably contacts since they were glowing and all .."

"..pink ?" Nagi questioned in a very serious tone,

"Yeah," Ikuto answered then asked, "Why ?"

"There is only one known thief who has pink glowing eyes and that Pinkhunter," Nagi said as he recalled the details, "there isn't much known about the thief, as you know the thief wore only black clothing which blends quite well with the shadow so the thief appear as easily as they disappear. The only thing the police or the FBI knows about the thief was that they have a pair of glowing pink eyes and that they only steals pink diamonds but the problem is that beside the pink diamonds, there was no pattern and with the gender questionable, there was no suspects, now the question is, how are you certain it was female or is that under the 'don't wana know' section ?"

"The voice was female and though she could be wearing a voice modulator, I had my arms wrapped around her waist when I pulled her out of the hallway to save her from being caught and her breast were just touching my arm, which felt great by the way" Ikuto replied with a grin

"Didn't need to know the last bit Ikuto," Nagi sighed and Ikuto just chuckle, then Nagi asked, "why did she slap you ? Not because you started to grope her I hope"

"No groping, just purring near her ears," Ikuto answered truthfully, "but she only struggled as response but when I told her to not play this dangerous game because her reaction is like a innocent child, she slapped me really hard and my face still ache !"

"Whatever," Nagi sighed then asked the next question, "Did she tell you the reason for the slap"

"Something like this ain't a game, that it was serious ..umm.. oh and she said she will take back what's hers" Ikuto answered,

"Take back what's hers ?" Nagi questioned further,

"Yeah, weird right ?" Ikuto shrugged

"Yeah…weird…I'll try and see if I could get any leads on this," Nagi said as fast keyboard tapping was heard on his end, "I'll contact you once I got something"

"Sure," Ikuto agreed and then ask Nagi to send over her case file tonight to see if he could work out the pattern since he was a thief too who have to follow some kind of pattern.

* * *

Back at the mansion the ballroom was now full of police everywhere, every guest was being questioned and Rima who just finished answering the questions was told by the police to stay a little longer before she can go home so she sat by a table sighing with Yaya next to her who was STILL eating cakes.

Rima was bored out of her mind as she thought about the situation, '_stupid police, when can I fricken go home ? I have a tv show to download !' _Rima sighed again and turned towards her friend, "Why don't you ever get fat for eating so much damn sugar ?" Rima asked,

"Cause I just don't I guess ?" Yaya replied shrugging,

Rima just rolled her eyes as she think of something else to talk about but then suddenly an outburst that could make people's ear ring shouted near Rima causing her to sigh and turning her head towards the back of a fuming Saaya and her husband who is trying to calm her down as she yelled at a young man with a childish face, short blond hair, a pair of reddish-violet eyes and wearing a black FBI suit. Which provided interest to Rima as the guy was the only FBI agent here meaning he's in charge, she just thought _'this guy is different to the usual investigator who was in charge of the Pinkhunter case. Why would they change investigators ? Well it wouldn't hurt to listen more..'_

"You told my husband and I that the thief Black Lynx was going to steal the wedding gift I got for my husband but the wedding gift I got from him was stolen instead !" Saaya continue to yell, "Explain to us why you could NOT stop a theft from happening if you knew the thief was coming, regardless if the item they intended to steal has changed !"

"Madam, you must calm down, Black Lynx was not the one who came tonight but instead another thief came and stole…" The blond man began before getting interrupted by Saaya who glared at the man

"And how do you know it was another thief ? How do you know it wasn't Black Lynx that stole my diamond ? Are you in league with this thief, is that why ?" Saaya said, raising her voice

"I would do no such thing ! I am the main investigator on the case, why would I..." the blond guy angrily defended before getting interrupted by a voice coming from behind the guy

"Stop, I'll take it from here" the voice belonged to a man with dark emerald green hair where the fringe was chin-length styled to the side of his face so it doesn't cover his eyes and the rest of the hair was layered from ear-length to chin-length; he wore glasses in front of his light blue eyes and a black suit that was neatly worn like it was just ironed. Although the guy looked young, he had a very impressive aura that showed superiority and confidence.

The blond guy nod at the person but his eyes looked displeased while Saaya just glared at the man and said, "And who are you ?"

"FBI, Special Agent Kairi Sanjo, head of the investigative team in the white collar crime unit and in charge of the case Pinkhunter who was the thief tonight"

"Who ?" Saaya questioned the man

"Pinkhunter the pink diamond thief" Kairi replied,

"How do you know it was Pinkhunter exactly ?" Saaya asked as she looked at the man suspiciously

"With the way that Special Agent Hotori's men described the thief, black clothing dark enough to hide in the shadow and a pair of glowing pink eyes as well to the fact that he or she is well known to steal only pink diamonds and leaving a Pinkhunter card behind, "Kairi replied smoothly, "didn't it occur to you that your pink diamond would be stolen by this thief after all this is the 9th pink diamond stolen this year"

Saaya didn't reply as she was speechless so she looked away. Kairi turned his intention to the blond man and said, "Agent Hotori as this situation has occurred and the theft belongs to my case, I will be in charge of this case and the crime scene will naturally belong to me so you may go back to the office" then Kairi walked off to inspect the crime scene

Agent Hotori stood then angered that he has no case and was getting kicked off the crime scene because a certain thief did not come tonight. He quickly collected his emotions and turn towards Saaya, "Don't worry madam, we'll do whatever we can to get your wedding gift back," then gave a dazzling smile before walking in the direction of the front doors stunning most of the females crowd who was watching the scene happened.

"It's alright hun, even if they couldn't get the diamond back I will get you even a bigger one if you like" Seiichiro said to his wife but she too was dazed by that amazing smile and didn't hear anything her husband said so she just nod.

Rima who watched the whole thing happen closed her eyes and thought that her friend was lucky that she didn't get caught tonight, having the whole FBI waiting for us at the place where we're going to break in and steal was hell harder to pull off if the thief doesn't have the right equipment and plan. _'Maybe I should start making some backup escape plans just in case this happen in the future ? Yeh, just be safe, I don't wana see Amu in prison'_

**_End of chapter_**

* * *

Pridaela: How do you guys like it so far ?  
Please review this time, I like hearing encouragements, it's gives better motivation than my friend telling me i'm obsessed with the story xD  
I know there is alot of details but bare with me, I'm trying to make it sounds more realistic. Can't have a thief living in an apartment where anyone can just break in ;)


End file.
